


say you need me (hard to love, let's make it easy baby)

by lotuspetals



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Kim Woojin, M/M, Omega Kim Woojin, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Top Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: working for the bang company was a nightmare but woojin supposed this is the only way to provide for him and his son donghyuck.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	say you need me (hard to love, let's make it easy baby)

Woojin knew he shouldn't have gone against the alpha's orders but he needed to pick up his son right away.

It was already 4 p.m. and he was still at the office along with his boss Bang Chan.

Everyone else went home already while they were the only two left.

He sits there troubled because Donghyuck must be wondering where he was right now. Things have been a little _restless_ recently since he landed the job at the Bang Cooperations. So what was he supposed to do in this kind of situation?

He thinks quietly.

“Sir, I have to use the restroom.” it was the only excuse he has at the moment. He didn't bother to clean up his desk, just focused on packing his things in his bag and not trying to make any loud noises to be caught by Chan.

“Go ahead,” the alpha doesn't look at him, too busy reading the paperwork laid in front of him.

Woojin bows before running out of the room. He doesn't hesitate to go to the elevator right away. It was faster, more convenient to take plus they were at the highest level in the building. As he waits for it impatiently, he checks his phone going through his contacts list and ‘ **Sunny Daycare** ’ pops up. He presses call while still waiting for the doors to open and when it does, he enters inside the lift with anxiety.

“Pick up, pick up please,” his prayers go unanswered when it goes straight to automated voicemail.

_“Hi! Thanks for calling Sunny Daycare. We apologize in advance that we're not able to take your call. Please leave a—”_

Hanging up and putting his phone away, he leans back, head lightly banging against the mirror behind him.

‘ _Don't be mad, umma is coming baby_.’ Woojin quickly exits the elevator. He is now in the lobby and he trudges down the steps, walking faster to call a taxi to hitch a ride outside.

“Please take me to XXX street as fast you can,” the driver nods and begins taking him to his destination.

After what seems forever, Woojin finally reaches the daycare. He pays the driver and shuts the door close behind him. He silently makes his way to the building in front of him only to see the lights are shut off and the sign closed on the glass window gets him to stop walking.

“No,” panic starts rushing in. “That can't be, it's not even 6 yet!” he takes out his phone to check the time. His heart drops when he sees it's _7:21 p.m_.

How was that possible?

It was only 4:09 p.m. when he left the company. Did the taxi possibly take the wrong way?

He lets out a whimper. What kind of person was he if he didn't pick up his son on time?

_Donghyuck_.

He feels his heart picking up rapidly. His baby. Where he can be? Feeling completely lost and glancing around from where he was standing in the dark.

“Hyuckie!” calling out, though it was useless to do because there was no clue where his four years old boy could be at this time. “What do I do?” looking around one last time.

He appeared hopeless. He couldn't go around asking if anybody saw his son. It wasn't that simple especially with how society treats male omegas, particularly single ones that don't have a connection with a mate. He already understands their views on them from a young age and he's not willing to risk anything to go to jail for it. He doesn't want any trouble.

Right as he blinks the tears away, he peers down at his phone.

**J.W.** is calling.

“H-hello,” he quickly accepts the call.

_“Hyung!”_ _the person on the other line yells. “Thank god you picked up!”_

_“...”_

_“Hey, what's wrong, are you ok?”_ t _hey asked worriedly, noticing the lack of response._

Woojin makes out a heart-wrenching sob. "I... _I_ don't know where Hyuckie is," the mention of his son's nickname brings him a painful reminder that he is still empty-handed without any whereabouts of Donghyuck. “I just left from work a while ago to come here but he's g-gone, so I'm here by myself. He's missing _because_ of me. Why am I such a b-bad person?”

His friend doesn't say anything, giving the older male the chance to vent out the impediment he feels because his son was missing and this was all of his boss's fault. Yes, he was blaming the alpha. He wasn't supposed to stay late at the office but for some reason Chan made him work overtime without any explanation given to him.

( _“I need you to stay back for a few more hours.”_

_“But sir, I,”_

_“Do you want to be fired?” Woojin shuts his mouth at this. “Good, I also want these documents to be done and put on my desk before tonight. If not, you will be punished, you hear me?”_

_Nodding his head solemnly at his boss's stern expression, Woojin takes the stack of papers from him and goes back to his desk to start on the task right away._ )

_“Hyung, are you there?”_

He clears his throat. "Y-yes, but what should I do? I can't contact the p-police, they'll just arrest me." remembering what kind of _consequences_ they give when news of children goes missing are reported. Cold chills run down his back as he tries not to think about his sad past.

_“No, no they won't do that. Hyung, please don't—”_

“- Umma?”

Woojin freezes. Was that? He doesn't bother to hear the rest of Jungwoo's words, instead choosing to turn around and his phone falls out of his grip.

Donghyuck stood there, looking lost with his wide eyes but he wasn't by himself by the looming presence of his one and only boss.

“I thought I was very _clear_ about my orders earlier. Seems like you couldn't keep it. Whatever shall I do with you Kim Woojin?”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh, it's been a few days since I last posted something on here ;;
> 
> my schedule is a mess since 2020 started ~ but it's okay, I can manage :'D
> 
> I hope you like the little prologue? I know I shouldn't start another chapter fic but this been in my drafts for a while now. so I had to publish it, hehe.
> 
> also congrats to chen on the news!


End file.
